


Love Bite

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Chris is an experienced alpha in almost all regards, but when it comes to bonding an omega he's in uncharted territory.





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Omegaverse Week 2018, Day 6: Mating/Bonding.
> 
> No graphic depictions of violence, but there is some blood and biting.

“This one’s almost faded,” Chris said, running his thumb over an old bite mark sitting at the base of Georgi’s neck. There were three of them. The newest, still a pink red, had been left by Anya. Towards the back of Georgi’s neck sat Ekaterina’s, the law student who had worked at the Sports Champions Club cafeteria when he was 21. Underneath hers, a little more towards the clavicle, was the oldest mark left by Oksana, the first alpha he had dated in his last year in school.

Georgi shifted backwards on the bed so that Chris could sit between his legs. His heat hadn’t gotten a full hold of him yet and knowing his alpha was here to help him left it a pleasant buzz at the back of his mind instead of filling him with anxious However, his mind stood in the way of melting in Chris’ arms as he wanted to do as he nervously watched Chris study his neck from the corner of his eyes. Not that this was the first time Chris saw the bonding marks, of course, but today, he was going to place his own there and that made the attention feel more important.

“I’m sorry there’s so many already,” Georgi blurted out.

Chris lowered his head and pressed a small kiss on each of the scars.

“I think it would be hypocritical of me to complain others were here before me,” Chris said with a wink. “If I were an omega, I’d probably look like an old chew toy.”

“It’s not always logical,” Georgi said, apprehensively.

Anya had bonded omegas before him, too, and she had never liked the other marks on his neck, though she had tried not to give him too much grieve about it. Some alphas had an instinctive revulsion to seeing evidence that their omega had belonged to someone else at some point.

“I like my omegas with a little experience. I wouldn’t mind not having my mark vanish under another anytime soon, though,” Chris answered.

A smile rose to Georgi’s lips. He pressed a kiss on Chris’ mouth.

“You always know what to say.”

“They do tell me I have a very talented mouth,” Chris said, his attention slipping back to Georgi’s neck. He fitted his lips around the space where he might place his bite, but there was not a hint of teeth in that open-mouthed kiss.

“Right here?” he asked, coming up again.

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Georgi gave back, peering down at Chris’ head of shaggy blond curls Above the scent gland, that was the traditional place for alphas to mark their omegas.

“Well,” Chris sat back on his heels and idly pulled up one of Georgi’s naked legs against his side, caressing the back of his calf, “I have to confess something.”

Georgi looked up with an inquisitive gaze as Chris kissed his knee.

“I actually haven’t bonded an omega before.”

“Never?” Georgi asked, perplexed.

“I’ve had a few serious relationships, just not the kind where I felt comfortable putting a _scar_ on someone. Most people didn’t stick around for long enough, either. I have a bit of a reputation.” Chris smiled, though less broadly so than usual. “This is new for me.”

“And you’re happy to do it with me?”

Obviously, Georgi liked to think that the man he chose to bond with loved him, but the thought that he was the very first omega Chris had wanted for this had him beaming.

“Unless you plan on running off with another handsome alpha soon,” Chris said, smiling.

“Of course not!” Georgi exclaimed, pulling Chris down into his embrace.

“Then I think we’re doing this tonight.”

This was, perhaps, the very first time Georgi had heard Chris sound unsure of anything at all when they were in bed together. Once the clothes were off, Chris usually had no concerns and no qualms.

“If you’d rather wait…”

He wanted to be his mate more than anything and if Chris would prefer to put it off, Georgi was sure it would put at least a small crack in his heart, but there was no point in doing it against his will.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that I can’t really imagine biting someone hard enough that they’re bleeding. Especially not my omega.” Chris nosed Georgi’s cheek before nipping playfully at his earlobe. “Really, the other alphas are the weird ones. How can they want to maul their mates?”

Georgi turned that thought in his head. “You don’t bite as much as other alphas in general,” he noted.

He often had marks on him, enough that Victor usually had something to tease him about, but they were hickeys or bruises from when they had gotten a bit too wild and knocked against a bedpost. Chris claimed him passionately, but not forcefully.

“I guess I’m missing an instinct,” Chris contemplated against Georgi’s neck. “I do want you as my mate, I just wish it were a little less bloody. How do you even bite someone hard enough to make a scar?”

“That’s why alphas have slightly sharper teeth, right?” Georgi said. Also because they had been nature’s designated hunters, many, many thousands of years ago, when humans barely walked on two feet, or at least that was what they’d taught him in biology class.

“But they’re not _fangs_.” Chris bared his teeth as if to prove it. “I barely get through tough meat.”

“You’re not supposed to eat me,” Georgi answered with a snort. “And the pain doesn’t matter if it’s for my alpha.”

“It might if I accidentally take a chunk out of you and we have to go to the ER, my romantic omega. I hear alphas tend to lose control.”

“Not that badly,” Georgi said.

Chris smiled, but did not look all the way convinced, and Georgi felt the urge to hug him. Instead, he took Chris by the shoulders and turned him around, sitting on his hips.

“Don’t worry so much about it,” he said sternly. “When the moment is there, you’ll know what to do.”

“If you say so… but don’t blame me if it’s painful,” Chris said with a lopsided smile. “I guess you crying during sex is at least not new.”

Georgi scowled at him and Chris chuckled. Well, he could joke… Georgi had seen how proud Chris looked whenever he managed to drive Georgi to the edge of reason. Of course, sometimes Georgi was simply overwhelmed by his affection for him, but that wasn’t his fault!

Since Chris had already placed a hand on Georgi’s neck again, he ducked his head and kissed Chris’ throat. If anything was sure to distract Chris, it was sex, and he couldn’t imagine that he would get Chris to bond with him without the extra rush of pheromones and lowered inhibitions, either. Some alphas wanted to be clear-headed for that moment, but Chris obviously wouldn’t enjoy it as long as his brain was in the driver’s seat and Georgi wanted him to have a good memory of the moment in which they were bonded.

Georgi had always liked spending as much time as Chris would allow him simply exploring his body, before Chris would inevitably call him a tease and hurry him along. He was incredibly handsome, with beautifully defined muscle, a little thicker than many skaters, and long, strong limbs. While he caressed him with both hands, Georgi’s tongue swirled around his nipple, traced the line of his pectoral down to his stomach, leaving soft kisses there. Kneeling over him, he could feel Chris’ cock rise and nudge his own chest. As he dragged his tongue down to his navel, he remained there for a moment to listen to Chris’ accelerating breath before he raised his head.

Chris’ fingers wrapped firmly around his chin just as Georgi began to move downwards.

“No, no, no,” Chris said playfully, sitting up. “I can’t watch you look up with your pretty blue eyes at me while you suck my cock right now. I need to last for a while here. Take this instead.”

He offered Georgi two of his fingers and Georgi, who knew exactly what he planned to do with them, felt a shiver of arousal that was fanned by the oncoming heat enough to make a wanton noise escape him at the prospect. It was a bit embarrassing to feel so _hungry_ for it, but Chris’ grin was only appreciative. Georgi ran his hand gently over Chris’ manhood as he lavished attention on his fingers.

Chris took his them from Georgi’s mouth just as he pulled him back up with his other arm so that Georgi was now kneeling over his lap. He felt Chris’ damp fingertips running down the cleft of his ass, entering Georgi when he leaned down to kiss Chris. It was already getting harder to focus; he was enveloped in Chris’ scent, his skin felt hot as smouldering coals, and the fingers in him were more nuisance than preparation, not nearly enough. Georgi pushed back against his hand, eager to show him he wanted more as he plunged his tongue into Chris’ mouth. Where his body was fuelled by wanton instinct, his mind was enraptured with the thought of wearing another mark on his body soon – hopefully, maybe even the final one.

“You really can’t wait tonight,” Chris said, when Georgi broke the kiss to breathe out hard.

“I want to be yours,” Georgi said, leaning their foreheads together.

Chris looked at him for a moment, then smiled, tugging him closer. Georgi hissed as his oversensitive cock pressed against Chris’ stomach. Finally, Chris removed his fingers. When his hand spread over his thigh, Georgi could feel how damp it was from his own slick.

“Ready?” Chris asked, shifting his hips a little.

Georgi nodded his head rapidly and Chris chuckled. Whatever complaint Georgi might have had about being mocked was swallowed to the delicious feeling of Chris pushing into him, the stretch of the head of his cock rubbing just right against his nerves, leaving them alight with sensation. Georgi sank down on him with a blissful smile on his face. Chris moaned against his ear.

“I love watching you,” he muttered. “Ride me.”

Georgi could never resist an order given in that low, urgent voice of his so he immediately set to work, giving himself some leverage on Chris shoulders, hips guided by Chris’ hands holding him. Soon he was so lost in the motion, irresistible like the waves of the sea, that he found himself startled when Chris’ grip suddenly tightened and he was kept down in his lap, his whole length in him.

“Stay like this,” Chris rumbled, one hand moving up to the back of his head, bending it sideways.

Georgi’s heart raced as Chris leaned forward and clamped his teeth around the base of his neck. There was a dull pain as, but the tentative way Chris readjusted told Georgi he still wasn’t really going for it.

“Please, Chris,” he urged him, softly. “Please be my alpha.”

Chris breathed in through his nose and _then_ the pain came. Georgi held on tightly, every muscle taut like a bowstring, and he came at the feeling of Chris pressing the air out of his lungs with a tight embrace and his teeth sinking deeper, deeper into his flesh.

When Chris lifted his head with a gasp, his lips and teeth were stained red, and his eyes looked a shade darker than their usual spring green. Georgi’s back hit the mattress before he could say a word and Chris drove into him with such force that the bed slammed against the wall. Georgi held on, arms and legs wrapped around him.

Chris came with a muffled cry against Georgi’s shoulder, tensing up once more before collapsing onto him. His breath came hard and fast. Georgi ran his hand over Chris’ back, smiling brightly.

“Wow, that… was different,” Chris said, eventually, pushing himself up on his elbow. He shook his head like he was trying to escape a trance. “Sorry, I don’t know what got into me.”

“I love you,” Georgi answered.

Chris huffed and nodded his head. “I love you, too.” He tilted his head to survey the wound and grimaced. “God, that looks bad. Does it hurt?”

“It’s fine.”

“Suffering in the name of love, huh?” Chris asked, arms folded on Georgi’s chest. His smile looked slightly feral, smeared with blood as it was.

“It’s necessary sometimes,” Georgi said with a shrug.

“Hopefully not too often.” Chris sat up and brushed a loose strand of hair out of Georgi's forehead. “I’m getting the first-aid kit now. I want to disinfect that wound.”

Georgi tightened his arms around Chris’ shoulders.

“Not right now,” he pleaded.

Chris raised a brow at him, but settled back down.

“I’ll be gone twenty seconds. You’ll have me for the whole weekend,” he reminded him, before glancing at the wound on his neck again and carefully wiping away a drop of blood, gaze softening. “Actually, you’ll have me for a lot longer than that.”

Georgi kissed him, heedless of the taste of iron.


End file.
